Baby Mario Bros
by RyPlush
Summary: Baby Peach is kidnapped by Bowser Jr.! It is up to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to save her. Meanwhile, is Baby Luigi falling for Baby Daisy? Read the story if you want to find out! Updated whenever I can type more.
1. The kidnapping

Yay! New Story!

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were playing their Nintendo Wii when Bowser Jr. showed up. "You guys are wasting your lives by playing video games 24/7!" He said. "And I wanna join you. Can I?" Baby Mario and Baby Luigi without any hesitation said "NO." Bowser Jr. pouted "Why not?" They both replied "You constantly cause us trouble! So you can't play." "FINE!" Bowser Jr. said angrily. And like that, he left. "Wow. That was easy." Baby Mario said. "What do you mean?" Baby Luigi asked. "Bowser Jr. never leaves without retaliation." Baby Mario explained. Then, a thought came to him. "Unless… HE'S GONNA PLOT SOMETHING AT HIS HQ!!!" Baby Mario said. Then he got a call on his cell phone. It was from Baby Peach. She was crying out for help! "Help me!" She said. "I was kidnapped by Bowser Jr. when me and Baby Daisy were playing hide and seek!" Baby Mario asked "Where is Baby Daisy?" Baby Peach said "Bowser Jr. paid her 20 coins to keep quiet!" She was then forced to hang up. "Oh my god. We have to save Baby Peach!" Baby Mario exclaimed. "Can we play Mario Kart Wii for another 5 hours?" Baby Luigi asked. "No." Baby Mario replied. "We have to save Baby Peach before we can think about playing video games! "Where is she?" Baby Luigi asked. "Bowser Jr. Playroom." Baby Mario replied. "But, we'll have to tell Yoshi first." "Why?" Baby Luigi asked. "Remember what happened the last time we went on an arduous journey without telling him?" Baby Mario asked. "Don't remind me." Baby Luigi replied. "Let's go tell him." "Right." Baby Mario said. And like that they headed to the kitchen where Yoshi was making mango smoothies for himself, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi. "Can we go on an arduous journey to save Baby Peach?" The babies asked Yoshi. "Let me guess. Bowser Jr. kidnapped her again, right? Yoshi replied. "How'd you know?" The babies asked. "Don't you remember that I'm psychotic?" Yoshi replied. "Don't you mean psychic?" The babies said in unison. "Right." Yoshi said. "Alright. Here's 250 coins, 4 dozen Monster M-80's, and 3 boxes of cheese pizza and 3 boxes of pepperoni pizza." "DUDE!" The babies exclaimed. "You're giving us energy drinks?!?!" Yoshi replied "Not just energy drinks. They're energy drinks with juice in them." "But why?" Baby Luigi asked. "They have Vitamin C, which you two are lacking." Yoshi said. "Right." Baby Mario said. The babies left the kitchen and were about to head out the door when Yoshi stopped them. " Guys, where are you going?" Yoshi said. "You guys need to have your mango smoothies!" "Oh yeah." The babies said. They drank the smoothies and were just to head out the door when they were stopped again. "Guys, there is no need to rush. You can head out tomorrow." Yoshi said. "Ok." The babies said. "No more video games today. You got up at 3 in the morning to play them." Yoshi said. Find something else to do. "Yoshi, can we go on the Wiggler coaster?" The babies asked. "Sure." Yoshi said. "Have fun!"

So Baby Mario and Baby Luigi spent the next 9 hours on the Wiggler coaster. Then they went to bed. They had a long, difficult journey ahead.


	2. World 1 Part 1

Today was the day. The Baby Mario brothers were going to start a long and harrowing journey to rescue Baby Peach. They left Yoshi's Island without making a sound.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were venturing into World 1 when they were ambushed by a Baby Goomba! " HALT!" the Goomba said to the brothers. " You cannot pass unless you defeat me." Baby Goomba declared. The Baby Mario Bros. fought hard and won after 30 seconds of fighting. "Ow… I like your style." Goomba said. "How about I join you?" Baby Luigi, drenched in sweat said "No." Baby Goomba said "Please?" Baby Mario replied "Alright. But go train somewhere else for now. We don't want you to keep getting defeated." "Yay!!!" Baby Goomba said acting like he had 30 pots of coffee.

Baby Goomba went off to train. The Baby Mario bros. continued through World 1. They were ambushed by a Baby Koopa, who eventually joined the team as well. As the Baby Mario bros. continued through World 1 the spotted Baby Daisy, who was especially excited to see Baby Luigi. Baby Luigi muttered to Baby Mario "Hide me." "Why?" Baby Mario asked. "She has a crush on me!" Baby Luigi replied. "That is no reason to hide from a girl, let alone Baby Daisy!" Baby Mario said. "Yes it is." Baby Luigi said. "Alright then. Tell me why I have to hide you." Baby Mario said. Baby Luigi said "She scares me." "You have gotta be kidding me!!" Baby Mario thought out loud. "Um… did I do something wrong?" Baby Daisy asked. "No, Baby Luigi is being an idiot… again." Baby Mario said. " I am not!" Baby Luigi shouted. "Forget that. Why are you here?" Baby Mario asked Baby Daisy. "One of Bowser Junior's minions whisked me here!" Baby Daisy said, with a tear to her eye. "It's alright." Baby Mario reassured her. "Give me a detailed description so I can beat him down." "OK." Baby Daisy said, coming to her senses. "He has a green shell and wields a large hammer." "Wait a second." Baby Luigi said. "Could that be a Baby Hammer Bro.?!?" "Probably." Baby Daisy said. "He did have a pacifier in his mouth." "Wait one gosh darn minute." Baby Mario said. "Why are there all these baby enemies? It seems familiar somehow." Baby Luigi said "Cut the crap. That ain't possible." "Think about it. I've seen something like this before." Baby Mario said. "It's probably just a coincidence." Baby Luigi said, not wanting to hear any of this mumbo jumbo. "Well Baby Daisy, you should probably join us so nothing else bad happens to you." Baby Mario said. "Yay!" Baby Daisy exclaimed, mainly happy because she had a chance to bust a move. Poor Baby Luigi!


	3. Shopping malls

World 1 (continued)

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were waiting outside of a really girly store at the Mushroom Kingdom's Shopping Mall. "What is taking her so long?" Baby Luigi asked his older brother. "You know how girls are." Baby Mario said back. "Uh… no I don't." Baby Luigi replied, shaking his head. "Well. Whenever they see cute clothes or anything like that, they feel like they just have to have it." Baby Mario told his brother. "Oh…" Baby Luigi said back. "I'm hungry. I want a Big Mac!" Baby Luigi said. "DUDE!" Baby Mario said. "That is a freaking heart attack on a bun!" "No it isn't!" Baby Luigi said. "Do you even know how many calories are in that repulsive sandwich?" Baby Mario asked him. "Uhh… no." Baby Luigi replied, not caring about any of this mumbo jumbo. "There is at least 1000 calories in just that sandwich. You don't need that many." Baby Mario said. "HOLY GUACAMOLE THAT'S A LOT!!" Baby Luigi said in shock. "Yeah. How about we get a Filet O' Fish?" Baby Mario suggested. "Yeah. That's seems much healthier." Baby Luigi said. Just then, Baby Daisy came by, sporting a new outfit. Baby Luigi was astounded. She looked beautiful in his eyes. "What do you think?" Baby Daisy said. "Those are pretty cute." Baby Mario said back. Baby Luigi however, was so amazed by Baby Daisy that he passed out.

20 minutes later

Baby Luigi regained consciousness. Baby Daisy, who knew that was admiration, just stood there giggling. "Let me guess. You like them?" Baby Daisy said. "Sure, whatever." Baby Luigi replied, unable to find words. "Enough talk, let's head for Baby Hammer Brother! Baby Mario said. And like that, they headed into the messed up vortex that lead to World 1-2.

They finally arrived at the beginning. "Wait. I'm getting a call from Yoshi!" Baby Mario said. "I take it you reached World 1 Part 2. I know because I'm psychic." Yoshi said. "Look out for Baby Spiny Tromps. They are everywhere." Yoshi warned the trio. Before he hung up he said the one line you'll hear a lot in this long story. "Have fun!" Yoshi said before he hung up. "Alright. We are on our own now. We have to trust our instinct and make it out alive!" Baby Mario said. They continued throughout the world until they came up to a Baby Spiny Tromp. They made quick work of it and continued on until they reached a small town by a desert. And like the Mushroom Kingdom, This town had a shopping mall. "Yippee!" Baby Daisy said. And of course she went in. "Wow. Didn't see that coming." Baby Mario and Baby Luigi said sarcastically. So that meant two more hours of waiting for Baby Daisy to get kicked out of a store. Meanwhile, they checked the local GameStop. They spent the next two hours looking around at over 1,000 video games before the manager had enough and kicked them out. "Aww man!" Baby Mario said. "At least we can check out Spencer's." Baby Luigi said. So they went there and after half a second they ran out of there crying. "Wow! That was scary!" Baby Luigi said, while Baby Mario was just bawling. "What a surprise." Baby Luigi muttered to himself before hearing shouting in his ears. "HI, BABY LUIGI!" Baby Daisy said. Baby Luigi was just sitting there seeing stars. "OW!" Baby Luigi shouted. "What in god's name was that for?" "Sorry." Baby Daisy said. "Yeah." Baby Luigi said. He was pretty annoyed by that. "Well, we should probably head out before bad things happen." Baby Mario said. "Wait!" Baby Luigi exclaimed. "What?" Baby Mario asked. "Can Baby Daisy and I buy 2 cans of NOS?" Baby Luigi asked. "Fine." Baby Mario said in an annoyed tone. So the lovey-dovey couple bought the energy drinks and headed into the outskirts of town. Their next destination was vortex 3. What they didn't know was that a scary enemy would await them.

Please Read and Review! If you have any recommendations for enemies in chapter 4, PM me.


	4. Baby Luigi's secret

Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Daisy were heading through vortex 3 when this creepy old man went up to them and said "WATCH IT!". "What was that for?" Baby Luigi shouted. "This fearsome enemy you are about to fight is very very scary!" Watchitt exclaimed. "Wait a minute." Baby Mario said. "Is your name Watchitt?" "Yes." Watchitt said. "Oh my god. Not another video game reference… WHEN ARE THESE GONNA END?!?" Baby Mario shouted. "Best of luck to you three." Watchitt said before heading off to shout at his grandson Bozzo. "Wow… what a grouch." Baby Daisy said. "That man has issues." Baby Luigi said. They continue on through the strange vortex until they noticed a Jawbus. "Aww… how cute is that?" Baby Luigi said. He tried to get closer but when he did the Jawbus turned into a dragon trying to bite Baby Luigi's head off! "AHH!!!!" He screamed. The trio made quick work of the Jawbus and continued through the vortex until they reached a town that had a video game store. "Woohoo!" the Baby Mario bros. exclaimed. Baby Daisy wasn't as enthusiastic as the others. "The brothers bought 2 Nintendo DS's and 2 copies of Castlevania: Order of Ecclessia. They left the store and found a hotel to stay at. Luckily since they were babies, they got to stay for free. That was good because the hotel they were staying at would've cost 10,000 coins! The trio rented a room and got ready for bed. Baby Luigi called Baby Mario over so they could have a private conversation.

"Alright." Baby Mario said. "What do you want?" " I wanna talk about Baby Daisy." Baby Luigi replied. "I think I might have a crush on her now. "What?!?" Baby Mario said. "You were scared of her 2 days ago! What could make you change your mind so quickly?" "I don't know. She looked hot when we were at the mall in Yold Town, ok?" Baby Luigi replied. "Don't tell her, or she'll kill me!" Baby Mario said "Fine. I won't." before he went to bed.

The very next morning…

The trio headed for their next destination, Hammer Bro. Tower. Baby Luigi had been studying up on it overnight. "How are we gonna scale this tower? It's impossible to do!" Baby Mario said. "Don't worry, we can use Rent-a-F.L.U.D.D." Baby Luigi said. "Rent-a-F.L.U.D.D?" Baby Mario asked. "Alright, can the author of this story stop using video game references?!? It's making me go mental!" "Oh, and don't worry. It's only 2 coins a month. So we can afford it!" Baby Luigi exclaimed. So they went to the nearest Rent-a-F.L.U.D.D and rented a F.L.U.D.D with all the special nozzles equipped (Hover, Turbo, and Rocket). "Feel free to test it out around town!" The salesman said in an excited tone. So they did and Baby Mario was assigned to use the Hover Nozzle, Baby Luigi would use the Rocket Nozzle, and Babby Daisy would use the Turbo Nozzle, none of which were needed at the moment, so they stored the F.L.U.D.D in their backpack. And like that, the trio headed off for Hammer Bro. Tower, which was almost 40 miles away from the Village of Idiots.

Chapter 5 coming soon! (Probably on Halloween if I'm not saddled with homework)


End file.
